Innocent Cookies
by frdinda
Summary: Baekhyun yang penyuka cookies di salah satu cafe dekat sekolahnya bertemu chanyeol yang adalah penyuka baekhyun. Baekyeol here! CERITA PASARAN! RnR please...


**Innocent Cookies**

Author : Frdinda

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi yang hangat di pertengahan musim gugur. Baekhyun tampak bersemangat hari ini, berdiri di halte bus dengan senyum konyol di wajahnya.

Dia tampak bahagia...

Atau memang setiap hari seperti itu?

"Baekhyun!" Seorang namja manis memanggilnya dari kejauhan membuat namja manis dengan kacamata besar berframe hitam itu harus memicingkan matanya.

"Kyungsoo hyung..." gumamnya setelah namja bernama kyungsoo itu telah berada di dekatnya.

"hai, baekki!" sapa kyungsoo. Baekhyun tersenyum lebar, menampilkan gigi putihnya yang tertata rapih.

"hai, kyungsoo hyung!" balasnya.

"tumben jam segini.. Ada apa?"

"aku tak sabar ingin ke tempat itu lagi..."

Bus datang ke hadapan mereka, membuat perbincangan mereka terhenti. Mereka saling terdiam di bus besar itu. Baekhyun yang terus berkutat dengan ponselnya sedangkan kyungsoo yang terus berkutat dengan bukunya.

"kyungsoo hyung! Mau temani aku ke tempat itu tidak nanti sore?" tanya baekhyun sambil menatap kyungsoo dengan tatapan memohon.

"lihat nanti, ya baekkie... Hari ini aku ada jadwal piket" ujar kyungsoo.

"yah... Berarti aku akan sendirian lagi, dong..."

"akan aku usahakan..."

"aku akan membantu hyung deh nanti!"

Kyungsoo tersenyum "baiklah.. Nanti bantu hyung, ya.. Kalo hyung bisa menemani baekkie nanti sore, akan hyung traktir cookies disana..."

"sungguh, hyung?" kyungsoo mengangguk "yes! Berarti nanti aku tidak usah mengeluarkan uangku lagi..."

Kyungsoo tertawa melihat adik kelasnya sesemangat itu. Padahal baru satu bulan mereka mengetahui tempat itu dan cookies buatannya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun tampak duduk di mejanya sambil membaca sebuah buku. Kyungsoo tersenyum dan menghampirinya.

"baekkie... Maaf apa aku lama sekali?" suara kyungsoo membuat baekhyun menoleh kearahnya.

"lama sekali, hyung!" baekhyun merengek, membuat kyungsoo tidak bisa menahan senyumnya.

"baiklah, ayo pulang!" kyungsoo menarik tangan baekhyun.

Rumah Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun berdekatan, mereka juga telah lama berteman sehingga mereka sangat akrab. Terlebih mereka satu sekolah, membuat hampir semua orang yang melihat mereka menganggap mereka kakak beradik.

"hyung, aku tidak mau lewat gang yang biasa kita lewati..." ujar baekhyun saat mereka telah berada di pintu gerbang.

"kenapa?" tanya kyungsoo.

"hari ini hari rabu, hyung! Dan biasanya disana banyak sekali preman, terlebih ini sudah larut..."

"baiklah, kita akan memutar..."

Mereka menyusuri trotoar sambil mengobrol, sesekali tertawa. Sampai pada jalanan yang cukup ramai. Baekhyun terdiam, kyungsoo menatapnya bingung.

"hyung, aku baru melihat toko ini..." ujar baekhyun sambil menatap sebuah bangunan dengan tulisan 'cookies cookies'.

"ya, hyung juga... Mau masuk?" ajak kyungsoo.

"ayo!"

Mereka telah berada di dalam toko itu. Melihat-lihat apa yang ada di dalam toko itu, dan bisa menyimpulkan...

Toko itu sebuah cafe.

Dengan kursi dan meja yang tertata rapih, sama seperti cafe lainnya.

Seorang namja manis mendekati mereka, membawa sebuah note dan pensi serta nampan berisi buku menu. Dia tersenyum.

"selamat datang.. Ada yang bisa kami bantu?" tanya namja itu.

"apa ada dua meja kosong?" tanya kyungsoo.

"disana, dekat jendela, tuan..." ujarnya seraya membimbing kedua namja manis itu ke meja yang dimaksud. Kyungsoo dan baekhyun duduk. "ini buku menunya..." ujar lagi namja itu seraya memberikan buku menu kepada kyungsoo dan baekhyun.

"hyung, aku mau... Emmm... Hot chocolate sama cookkies, ya.. Sepertinya enak..." ujar baekhyun.

"oke... Kami pesan satu hot chocolate, milkshake coklat sama cookies..." ujar kyungsoo.

"baiklah... Saya permisi tuan..." ujar namja itu setelah mengambil menu yang ada di atas meja.

Kini baekhyun dan kyungsoo sudah berdua menunggu pesanan mereka.

"hyung... Kira-kira cookiesnya enak tidak?" tanya baekhyun.

"molla... Aku tidak tau..." kyungsoo mengambil buku di dalam tasnya dan membacanya.

Beberapa menit menunggu, pesanan tiba di meja mereka. Mereka mencoba pesanan masing-masing.

Dan baekhyun mencoba cookies itu.

Untuk yang pertama kalinya.

Dan ia terpukau.

Dan langsung jatuh cinta pada cookkies itu.

"hyung, besok kita kesini lagi ya..."

.

.

.

Bel pulang baru saja berbunyi dan baekhyun sudah ada di depan kelas kyungsoo. Menunggu namja manis yang lebih tua setahun darinya keluar dan mentraktirnya makan cookkies. Ah! Dia benar-benar sudah tidak sabar.

Kyungsoo keluar dari kelasnya.

"kyungsoo hyung!" panggil baekhyun. Kyungsoo menoleh ke arahnya dan tersenyum.

"baekkie..." balas kyungsoo saat baekhyun sudah ada dihadapannya.

"hyung, ayo cepat! Katanya kau ada jadwal piket..."

"ah, soal itu.. Maaf baekkie... Sepertinya hyung tidak bisa menemanimu kesana hari ini..."

"wae?!"

"sehabis piket, hyung ada rapat... Maaf, ne?"

"yaah... Yasudah... Tapi besok hyung temani aku! Dan traktir aku cookies 2 porsi!"

"asal jangan 2 toples aja..."

"yasudah... Aku kesana dulu... Dada hyung!"

Kyungsoo tersenyum menatap kepergian adik kelasnya itu.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

Mohon bantuan dan apresiasinya lewat review... sekian, terima kasih.

MERDEKA


End file.
